


I Don't Care (Take Me Anywhere)

by VeryImpressive



Series: Distraction [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Dick and Jason defend Bruce from Tim, Dick is their brother/mommy, Dick loves Bruce, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Jason loves Broose, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship, Tim and Jason find out, brujay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason find out about Bruce and Dick, and Tim's attempt to interrogate Dick about it takes a weird turn. [Companion to "Distraction", "Swat" and "Birthday"] [Non-Explicit BruDick]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care (Take Me Anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first made the plans to expand this into a series, I wanted to do a small prelude - and the original plot to this installment is much different to the original one. This new plot is in part to anon message on Tumblr that I received (basically bashing me for this ship). I don't know if they're going to read it, I don't care - but I just started writing it and this was the result. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**I Don't Care (Take Me Anywhere)**

**Tim's Point of View**

“If we know, then Bruce knows that we know,” Jason contended heatedly.

I couldn’t quite disagree with that, simply for the fact that as long as I known Bruce – there were very few instances where he was taken by genuine surprise. In fact, there were even fewer instances where he wasn’t behind something – the only question was why he choose to tell us this way. Why the both of them choose to tell us this way was beyond me. A simple, short, and very informative conversation would have done a better job – or even a note from them would do. Footage from Bruce’s bedroom of them screwing was _hardly_ the way to go about it.

Of course, there was the slight – very slight, and very narrow possibility that Bruce had no idea that what he and Dick were up to was now out in the open. I could imagine that they wanted the entire matter to remain private. Of all of us, especially Bruce – those two were intensely guarded with their genuine emotions. Dick had better methods in expressing his emotions of course – but for those of us who knew him – those of us who were family to him, we knew the truth. We knew that inside, underneath that big veneer – Bruce and Dick were similar.

If not completely the same.

Lurking under Dick’s guise as a cheerful, happy, circus clown with a heart of gold – was a damaged orphan. All of us were that – but Dick, there was something deeper to be said about his relationship with Bruce. They were inexplicably connected through their tragedy – and in a way, they grew up together as much that could happen. They were, and had been, connected to each other more than any of the rest of us could be – and after seeing that video, the connection was now _literal_.

Oh lord.

“What is _that_?!” A very sharp voice came from the direction of the lift – and when Jason and I turned to lay our eyes on Dick, I could practically feel the air being sucked out of the cave.

I was really surprised that I hadn’t put it together in the first place – or at least had some blasted idea that it was happening. The fact that Dick had pretty much moved back into the Manor – and the fact that he was now spending just about every moment with Bruce and Damian. Maybe the smokescreen of keeping a firm eye on Damian had been enough to throw me off of the real mystery – but that was no longer a problem. Now I knew the truth about all of it.

We all did.

“Oh, me and Timmy were just watching Bruce fuck you up the ass Dickie,” I groaned and I had to resist a literal facepalm at Jason’s crudeness – it was typical, but very inappropriate.

Despite the image that he liked to portray, Jason loved his family – he loved us – and at the end of the day, he would be fighting alongside us. It didn’t do well though to see the guy that the both of us regarded as our big brother – bending over, rather enthusiastically, for the man that all of us, or at least Jason and I – considered to be our father. He and I both shared the shock, it just seemed that Jason was going to express it differently – and much more vocally than I would.

“And why are you watching it?” Dick clenched out between his teeth.

There wasn’t much to be asked – because the video said it all.

“Why are you having sex with Bruce?” I replied – taking the baton from Jason.

“Why are you snooping?” Dick hissed.

I put my hands on my hips and spared a look down to my feet, “I think my question is more important.”

“And no details please,” Jason tacked on – oh so helpfully of course.

That had Dick stumped, that had rendered him completely speechless.

This revelation changed everything, and it changed nothing at the same time – it changed the dynamic of our entire family, but at the same time it didn’t. The place that Dick had come to take in our insane little family would be the one that he would maintain if he and Bruce were…

Well, were intimate.

“Better yet, how long have you been having sex with Bruce?” I pressed even further.

Ever the consummate performer – it was quite telling when Dick just stared at me.

Utterly speechless.

* * *

 

**Dick's Point of View**

What did I tell them?

The particular video that they had stumbled upon had been the first time that Bruce and had slept together – _several_ weeks ago. There was an underlying component to the entire matter though, an entire layer of what had taken Bruce and I over that line – taken us over the top. It was a story that started from the moment that I hit puberty, and end many years later in his bed.

Did I tell them that virtually every single sexual experience and fantasy that I had as a teenager had Bruce in mind? I didn’t want them to go down that road. Even if he had known, there was no way in hell that Bruce would have entertained the idea of touching me under the age of eighteen. No, I wouldn’t tell them that I had been pining for him since my first wet dream.

“It just happened,” That was the only explanation that I could come up with.

 Indeed that was true – it had only just happened, on the scale of random things to happen in my life though, that was the last thing that I expected. What I expected was for Bruce to turn me down, for him to turn me down and attempt to force the both of us to forget that it had happened. That was Bruce’s alibi, that was Bruce’s modus operandi, and I was sure it’d be true in this situation. I’d jumped on him and stuck my tongue down his throat and that was forward.

And if there was anything that the real Bruce Wayne was skittish about in his romantic life, it was forwardness. How a man like Bruce could be so damned shy and repressed, and at the same time totally passionate and dominating, was beyond me – but it had worked out beautifully.

It had also worked out beautifully every single night since then.

If Tim and Jason hadn’t discovered the video – one of them would have noticed the fact that I was having trouble sitting down. One of them would have noticed the bites and bruises.

We had fun, Bruce and I.

“When did this start?” Tim’s question was a natural follow up.

“A couple weeks ago,” I answered quietly.

The silent look of relief on Tim’s face spoke volumes.

All three of us knew that if Bruce did anything illegal, Batman would protect him from it – and if Batman failed, than Bruce’s fortune was so large, and his power so great – that would protect him from anything. It almost annoyed me that Tim’s mind would be jumping to that thought, almost – because he knew my feelings on that issue, my hatred of those who peddled it.

When Bruce first brought me into his home – there had been a certain group of people that were sure that my presence in Wayne Manor was hardly innocent. There had been a concerted effort to get me taken from Bruce – and it reached so deep that Child Protective Services had paid a visit to the manor. It got so bad for the first month that they were nearly a constant presence in our lives – a presence that made me anxious for my future with Bruce.

Expect those accusations had no basis in reality.

“Sorry,” Tim murmured quietly.

“You know better than to ask that Tim,” Jason’s tone drew both of us to him.

Jason experienced the same thing.

Except I strongly suspected that Jason had actually been a victim of it before he met Bruce and I. Bruce suspected it too, mainly due to the fact of how violently he reacted when that accusation was tossed around – and how vehemently Jason defended Bruce when it mattered.

There were some things from those days Jason still refused to talk about.

“It’s a perfectly valid question Jason,” Tim narrowed his eyes and I felt my inner annoyance spike – as much as Jason’s outer annoyance was visible. “Bruce has been-…”

“Bruce is many things, but he is not _that_ …” Jason was growing angry now. “All of the things that he is – he isn’t capable of doing that. There’s a much simpler explanation here – and it’s just that Dickie here has been wanting to bang Bruce since _puberty_ – and now he’s done it.”

That drew a surprised expression from me, “…what?”

Jason sneered slightly, “Oh please – you might have gotten good at hiding it ever since the Replacement came into the picture, but you and I both know the real reason you left him.”

My mouth lowered an inch.

And then I closed it – and attempted to formulate a response.

There wasn’t one though, and when I opened my mouth again, it just hung there.

Jason hadn’t exactly jumped back into the fold after his return from death – and as a result, I suppose that I sometimes forgot that he was there for those days. He was there in the dark, very tense and waning years of Bruce and I’s partnership. The years where I was growing into myself as much as I was growing up and forming an idea of what I ultimately wanted in life.

“So no Tim, Bruce wasn’t getting into his pants before he was legal,” Jason turned a wry glance in Tim’s direction before folding his arms over his chest and fixing me with a half-amused, and half-disgusted expression. “And Dick, it’s okay that you love Bruce in that gross way and that you’ve wanted to have wild sex with him for the better part of nearly fifteen years. You’re already a Mommy to the demon spawn– this way, you’ll be the Mommy to us _all_.”

Jason sighed dramatically and then smiled patronizingly at the both of us, “Now – if anyone else has any other criticism of Mommy and Daddy getting it on that I can shut down, I’m going to go back up stars and tell the spawn that his Mommy is going to be his Mommy.”

And as often as it was with Jason – that was the end of the discussion.

For them anyway – and this discussion.

The night was just beginning for Bruce though – he would hear my opinion on his cameras.


End file.
